Changes
by Geigenschuelerin
Summary: Alan findet durch Zufall seinen totgeglaubten Sohn wieder, Charlies und Dons kleinen Bruder. C3 endlich up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Changes**_

Autor: H3rzblut  
Haupt-Charaktere: Charlie, Amita, Alan, Don, Dons und Charlies jüngerer Bruder, David, X/Anonym  
Handlungsplott: Alan findet nach 18 Jahren durch einen Zufall Dons und Charlies jüngeren Bruder, der entführt und für tot gehalten wurde. Das stürzt die ganze Familie in ein kleineres Chaos und Don in einen neuen Fall...  
Spoilerstand: ich denke nicht, dass ich spoilere, ausser viell. Charlie/Amita  
Status: wird fortgesetzt  
Last Update:

Rating: R-16

Alan las, wie jeden Morgen, die Zeitung sehr genau. Als er grade, eher desinteressiert, durch den Sportteil blätterte, blieb sein Blick an einem Foto hängen. Es zeigte ein paar junge Männer, und einer von ihnen kam ihm irgendwie sehr bekannt vor. Er hatte eine gewisse ähnlichkeit mit Charlie und Don, soweit er das dem schwarz-weißen Foto entnehmen konnte. Als sein Blick auf die Bildunterschrit wanderte und er sie mehr überflog als las, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er schloss kurz die Augen und sah nochmal hin- der Name blieb der gleiche. Er schluckte und las den Artikel durch. Nichts wirklich informatives, aber er würde das, was er wissen musste, schon rausfinden, da war er sich sicher. Er faltete die Zeitung zusammen, lehnte sich zurück und atmete durch. So ein Schock am Morgen. Gerade als er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, kam ein überaus munterer Charlie unerwartet in die Küche und jagte ihm den nächsten Schrecken ein, in dem er ihn aus der Stille heraus mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen Dad" begrüßte. Alan sah ihn das Gesicht seines vermeintlich jüngsten Sohnes. Seine Augen strahlten, und schließlich musste auch Alan lächeln. "Guten Morgen Charlie... wobei die Uhrzeit sich nicht mehr als Morgen bezeichnen lässt!" damit deutete er auf die Uhr an der Wand, die bereits 11 Uhr anzeigte. "Hm...stimmt!" Charlie sah zu ihm, dann setzte er sich. Er bemerkte die Sorgenfalten im Gesicht seines Vaters und sah ihn fragend an. "Was ist los?" Alan wollte grade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, dass gar nichts los sei, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte und Don eintrat. Ein wenig verdutzt sah er von Alan zu Charlie und dann wiedern von Charlie zu Alan. "Was ist hier los?" Charlie sah zu Don. "Dad wollte mir grade sagen, warum er so besorgt aussieht..." Jetzt schien auch Don neugierig zu werden, denn er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich Alan gegenüber. Charlie tat es ihm gleich und sah seinen Vater auffordern an. "Und, was ist los?" Alan seufzte. Jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr, die beiden würden ihn so lange ausquetschen, bis er ihnen jedes kleinste Detail verraten hatte. Also sah er seine beiden an. "Also... ihr erinnert euch vielleicht nicht mehr, aber vor fast 19 Jahren war eure Mutter noch einmal schwanger... als euer Bruder gerade 5 Tage alt war, hat man ihn aus dem Krankenhaus entführt, einfach so. Wir haben alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, aber er wurde nie gefunden... und jetzt..." "scheint er wieder da zu sein." vervollständigte Don seinen Satz. Alan nickte. "Ja..." "Und was macht dir Sorgen?" Charlie konnte das nicht ganz verstehen. "Ich habe einfach Angst vor einem Gespräch mit ihm, aber das scheint unumgänglich... ich würde ihn schon gerne kennenlernen, und wer weiß, vielleicht will er ja auch hier einziehen." Diese Idee gefiel Charlie irgendwie...dann war er nicht mehr alleine! Auch wenn sein Bruder knapp 11 Jahre jünger war als er, er war Gesellschaft, und bis jetzt wusste ja keiner, wie er überhaupt war. Don unterbrach die Stille. "Ich schlage vor, wir suchen ihn... wie heißt er?" "Maxim Sebastian..." Charlie und Don sahen sich an. Im ersten Moment klang der Name komisch, aber dann, als man den zweiten Namen ins Spiel brachte, klang es gar nichtmal so schlecht. Don sah die beiden anderen an. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich denke mal, wir sollten ihn irgendwie finden..." Alan nickte. „Ich habe mich informiert... es ist nicht weit von hier. Möchte jemand von euch mitkommen?" „Ich würde ja gern, aber ein neuer Fall wartet..." Don seufzte schwer. Er wäre zu gerne dabei, aber seine Arbeit konnte er auch nicht ruhen lassen. Er seufzte, dann nahm er seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Arbeit.

Kurze Zeit später standen Alan und Charlie vor dem Haus, dass sie „ausfindig" gemacht hatten. Alan war nervös du tänzelte immer wieder von einem Fuß auf ein anderen- ein ungewohntes Bild für Charlie, kannte er einen Vater doch als relativ ruhig. Er klingelte und die beiden warteten, nervös und ein wenig durcheinander, bis ihnen eine Frau aufmachte. Sie war ca. 50 Jahre alt, hatte raune Haare, die mit ein paar grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren und sah die beiden freundlich an. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" Alan fasste sich so gut es ging. „Wir würden uns gerne mit ihnen unterhalten...über ihren Sohn, Maxim." Sie wurde sofort ein wenig blasser. „Was hat er gemacht? Aber gerne, kommen sie doch rein." Damit trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ die beiden eintreten. Sie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer, deutete ihnen an, sich zu setzen, und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. „Was ist passiert?" „Nichts keine Sorge... aber wir wissen, dass Maxim nicht ihr Sohn ist. Im Grunde genommen...er ist meiner!" Die Frau sah noch geschockter aus als vorhin an der Tür. Ihr war jemand auf die Schliche gekommen, und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Maxims leiblicher Vater. „Ich weiß..." gab sie kleinlaut zu, aber dann sah sie Alan an. „Mein Mann damals war unfruchtbar...wir konnten keine Kinder bekommen. Als wir unsere Nichte besuchten, die gerade ein Kind bekommen hatte, sahen wir den kleinen. Ich habe mich verkleidet und ihn mitgenommen... aber wir beschlossen, ihm seinen Namen zu lassen und ihm zu erzählen, dass sein vater gestorben wäre, kurz nach seiner Geburt." Charlie war geschockt. Nicht über die Tat, sondern er stellte sich vor, wie es war, aufzuwachsen in dem Glauben, dass sein Vater tot sei. In dem Moment hörten sie einen erstickten Laut, dann sahen sie etwas schwarzes um die Ecke wischen und kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Maxim hatte alles mitgehört...


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier also nun Teil zwei. Trotz den Reviews, die ich ja leider net bekommen hab ;), schreib ich weiter. Nochmal der Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er rannte und rannte, achtete weder auf Straßen noch auf sonstige Sachen. Sein ganzes Leben war eine riesige Lüge gewesen, seine Familie war nicht seine Familie... sein ganzes Leben war zerstört worden. Mit einem Satz. Seine Welt lag in Scherben und ihm war, als wäre es um ihn herum schwarz und unendlich traurig. Das war alles wie in einem schlechten Film, aber er wusste es war real. Er ließ sich am Strand nieder, geschützt vor dem Wind und schwer zu finden. Hier fand er die Erlösung die er suchte... seine Tränen! Er hielt sie nicht mehr zurück, dazu hatte er bei weitem keine Kraft mehr. Seine Lungen brannten von dem langen Lauf, und das Luftholen fiel im schwerer als normal, aber das war ihm egal.

_Mir geht's beschissen,_

_und selbst das ist noch gelobt._

_Du willst, du willst nicht wissen_

_Wie sehr der kalte Krieg in mir tobt._

Maxims Mutter stand erschrocken auf, als ihr Sohn rauslief. „Er muss alles gehört haben...oh mein Gott!" flüsterte sie. Charlie sah etwas verwirrt zu Tür. Das war also sein Bruder gewesen. Er hatte nicht viel von ihm gesehen, aber er schien sehr impulsiv zu sein. Ihre „Gastgeberin" machte Anstalten, Maxim zu folgen, aber Alan hielt sie auf. „Warten sie. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm lieber nachgehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er im Moment gut auf sie zu sprechen ist... nach dem was grade passiert ist." Sie sah auf den Boden und nickte. „Okay, aber...er ist bestimmt am Meer. Unten am Strand. Da war er oft..." Alan nickte. „Danke für den Hinweis." Sie nickte leicht, dann sah sie Alan und Charlie nach, die sich auf den Weg machten. Sie hatte so eben ihren Sohn verloren, den sie doch so sehr gemocht hatte wie ihr eigenes Kind. Und das alles war ihre Schuld. Und jetzt würde er ausziehen, dass wusste sie. Sie hatte es den beiden gesagt, bevor sie gingen, und ihnen das Angebot gemacht, dass es schon heute sein könnte, wenn Maxim wollte.

Alan und Charlie gingen durch die Stadt in Richtung Strand. Das Wetter war relativ warm und die Sonne schien. Kurzum, es war ein ganz angenehmer Tag. Am Strand fielen ihnen Fußspuren im warmen Sand. Sie zogen beide ihre Schuhe aus und liefen barfuss durch den Sand. Als sie am Ende der Fußspuren ankamen, standen sie hinter einer Art Mauer aus Steinen, Sand und einem alten Baumstamm. Dahinter saß Maxim. Charlie sah zu Alan, aber der deutete ihm an, dass Charlie gehen sollte. Charlie nickte, dann ging er um den Baumstamm. Tatsächlich, da saß Maxim, zusammengekauert und auf den Boden starrend. Charlie setzte sich langsam neben ihn. „Hey..." meinte er leise und sah zu Maxim. Dieser drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah Charlie an. Dieser sah nicht viel von Maxims Gesicht, nur dessen Augen. „Hey..." erwiderte er matt. Charlie sah ihn an. „Hat meine..."Mutter" euch geschickt?" sprach Maxim weiter. Charlie hörte Enttäuschung und Wut, aber auch Abneigung und Zorn in der Stimme seines Bruders. „Nein, wir sind von selber hergekommen. Aber sie hat uns gesagt, dass du bei uns wohnen kannst, wenn du möchtest. Falls du überhaupt möchtest..." In Maxims Augen leuchtete etwas auf. Hoffnung? Dann nickte er leicht. „Natürlich möchte ich..." dann wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne, hinaus auf das Meer. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich es schaffe, mit ihr weiterhin unter einem Dach zu leben... ich muss das erst Mal verdauen. Außerdem... würde ich gerne meine neue Familie kennen lernen." Charlie bemerkte den Anflug eines Lächelns. Dieser junge Mann verwunderte ihn. Auf der einen Seite war Charlie sonst so menschenscheu, aber dieser Junge hatte das Eis innerhalb weniger Sekunden gebrochen und Charlie seine Scheu verloren. War es die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder vor ihm saß? Oder daran, dass er jünger war? Charlie wusste es nicht, aber er beschloss, sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen sondern sich weiter mit Maxim zu unterhalten. Es war wirklich merkwürdig. Maxim war ihm sympathisch, aber er hegte ein Geheimnis, das merkte Charlie. Nur welches?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, das war der Teil. Über Reviews und Vermutungen über das Problem würd ich mich freuen XD ich will doch wissen, ob ihr was ahnt lol

zu den Lyrics: entnommen dem Lied _Krieg der Herzen _von der Letzten Instanz. Somit liegen die rechte nicht bei mir. (trotzdem ein tolles lied ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Er war sich nicht sicher. Maxim ließ sich nichts anmerken, seine Miene verriet nichts. Aber seine Augen waren dunkel. Diese Dunkelheit war fast schon abnormal, fand er. Warum waren seine Augen so dunkel? War das gar natürlich? Es brachte ihn zum schmunzeln. Maxim schien das zu bemerken. „Was ist los?" Charlie sah auf und wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Hm? Was? Ach, nichts... ich war in Gedanken." „Oh..." Maxim nickte leicht, dann sah er auf das Wasser hinaus. „Sag mal... war das ernst gemeint?" Charlie sah ihn an. „Was?" „Das Angebot...dass ich direkt bei euch einziehen könnte." Charlie nickte ein wenig überrascht. „Natürlich. Nur wirst du wohl erst mal im Wohnzimmer schlafen müssen, oder übergangsweise in Dons altem Zimmer." Maxim sah auf und sah ihn überrascht und auch neugierig an. „Don?" Charlie musste leicht grinsen. „Stimmt, das habe ich dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt..." „Stimmt...also?" Maxim hing förmlich an Charlies Lippen, schließlich hatte dieser seine Neugier geweckt, und diese würde nicht ruhen, bevor er nicht alles wichtige erfahren hatte. Charlie musste grinsen. „Ja, okay, ich erzähl's dir ja schon. Also, Don ist mein –und dein- großer Bruder." Maxim nickte. „Und weiter?" „Was willst du denn alles wissen?" Charlie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. „Alles..." Maxim grinste leicht. Seine Neugier ließ sich nun mal nicht so leicht stillen. „Okay, okay... also, Don ist 34 Jahre alt und arbeitet als Special Agent beim FBI. Hmm... er ist Baseballfan" Charlie musste grinsen, als Maxim zufriedener schaute. „Das klingt toll.." „Aber durchaus hart." Maxim nickte leicht, als Bestätigung auf Charlies Satz. Dieser grinste. „Neugier gestillt?" „Soweit schon..." Maxim grinste ebenfalls leicht. „Na, das klingt doch gut. Sollen wir uns auf den Weg machen? Sonst sitzen wir noch ewig hier..." „Fänd ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht schlecht..." Maxim sah aufs Meer. Seine Probleme verschwanden hier kurz... aber irgendwie schien es ihm, dass es in der neuen, alten Familie besser werden würde. Viel besser. Doch würde es nicht leicht werden, alles zu bewältigen, dazu war das Leben und die Umstände zu kompliziert. Dennoch, er würde sich anstrengen und alles geben, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Er stand mit Charlie auf, die beiden klopften sich kurz den Sand von den Hosen und gingen dann zu Alan. Dieser erwartete „seine" beiden schon. „Na, dann mal los..." Er lächelte leicht und sah zu seinen beiden Männern. „Ich denke mal, dass ihr nach Hause wollt..." Maxim nickte leicht. „Kann ich mit euch...?" Alan nickte. „Natürlich. Aber ich denke, wir sollten erst mal ein paar deiner Sachen bei dir zu Hause abholen. Oder nicht?" „Doch..." meinte Maxim leise und nickte. Seine Sachen, ja... ohne konnte er ja schlecht leben. Also machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg in die Richtung Maxims „Heimat". Er war tief in Gedanken, und das fiel auch Alan und Charlie auf, die sich immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen.

Daheim packte Maxim einige seiner Sachen ein, dann ging er, ohne ein Wort. Seine Mutter sah ihm nach, traurig, aber sich ihrer Schuld bewusst. Es trübte ihre Stimmung ihren Sohn so zu sehen. Maxim dagegen freute sich auf seine neue Familie. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, und das vergrößerte die Vorfreude ungemein. Im Auto ließ er sich von Charlie und Alan einiges erklären, über Don und allgemein über das, was er in den letzten achtzehn Jahren verpasst hatte. Margarets Tod traf ihn, auch wenn er sie nie gekannt hatte, aber er hatte sich gefreut, sie kennen zu lernen... Ein Traum war zerplatzt, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Dennoch ging es ihm gut, schließlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr fehl am Platze, sondern blühte langsam auf.

Wo Lilien blüh'n im finstren Mondenschein  
da bist du nicht, doch willst du sein

Ja, langsam ging es ihm wieder gut... er fühlte sich akzeptiert. Nun müsste man nur noch abwarten, was die Zukunft bringt...


End file.
